thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nope, Ducklett
Nope, Ducklett is kyoot and also one of the Family's oldest memes, thus stapling its place as a default character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. How it Became a Meme The Nope Duckett was discovered in Top 10 Worst Unova Pokemon by Fawful's Minion & The Tree's Apprentice. It is a meme to replace Nope, Chuck Testa in the Gaming Family World. It was found by pretty much every Gaming Family member and is probably one of if not the most popular meme in the Gaming Family World. This might be the only good thing about Ducklett FOR THIS AWESOME MEME. Moveset Moveset by Sammy, Cammy, and Caden(ny) Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Ducklett strikes downwards with its wing, then upwards with its other wing, and then shoves its beak forward and releases a short blast of water. 2%, 2%, 3%. 7% total. Side Tilt - Ducklett performs an extremely fast spinning kick. Short range, but almost instant. 4%. Up Tilt - Ducklett slashes upwards with both of its wings while spinning. Hits twice. 2%, 3%. 5% total. Down Tilt - Ducklett extends its beak in front of it while ducking, attacking low. 5%. Dash Attack - Ducklett dashes forward with its beak open, releasing a whirlpool as it dashes forwards. Hits 7 times. First 6 hits deal 1%, and the final hit deals 4%. 10% total. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Ducklett hops backwards, then headbutts forwards forcefully. 12%. Up Smash - Ducklett raises its wings and spins while releasing water from its mouth, creating a whirlpool above it. Noticeable ending lag. Hits 7 times, 2% each. 14% total. Down Smash - Ducklett extends its wings, and slams them down on the floor, attacking both sides. Very fast, but very weak for a smash attack. 8%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Ducklett performs a quick cartwheel. Long-lasting hitbox. 7%. Forward Aerial - Ducklett claps together with its wings. Very fast, with high knockback scaling. 11%. Back Aerial - Ducklett faces behind itself and ‘slashes’ upwards three times with its wings. 2%, 3%, 4%. 9% total. Up Aerial - Ducklett pokes its beak upwards and spins around, drilling with it. Hits 5 times, 2% each. 10% total. Down Aerial - Ducklett kicks rapidly with its feet, hitting downwards. Hits 15 times; 1% each. 15% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Ducklett steps forward and grabs opponents with both of its wings. Pummel - Ducklett pecks the opponent with its beak. A very fast pummel. 1%. Forward Throw - Ducklett holds the enemy low, then runs forward, dragging them across the ground before firing a blast of water to release them. Hits 5 times, 2% each hit. 10% total. Back Throw - Ducklett grabs the opponent in its beak, the flings them weakly backward. 4%. Up Throw - Ducklett throws the opponent upwards and pecks at them. 3%. Down Throw - Ducklett throws the opponent underneath him, and attacks them with 4 pecks in fast succession, each dealing 2%. 8% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Ducklett kicks behind itself and pecks in front of itself at the same time. 6%. Ledge Attack - Ducklett climbs up and pecks at the ground. 4% Special Attacks Neutral Special - Water Pulse - Ducklett charges up an attack in an idle position, swishing water in its mouth. This attack takes 1.5 seconds to fully charge up, and the charging be cancelled and continued at any time. This attack, when fired, sends a pulse of water at an opponent. If it successfully hits an opponent, it will stun the opponent with little knockback. When not charged, this attack can only stun for about a quarter of a second and does 2% of damage, but when charged up or to maximum charge, it can stun for half a second to a full second, and do up to 4%-8% of damage. Side Special - Aerial Ace - Ducklett moves into a take off pose, then charges forward in a very short amount of time, going about half the length of final destination. Anyone who is caught in the line of attack it hit. Deals low knockback but decent damage, but pays for this with rather noticeable lag on both ends. 16%. Up Special - Fly - Ducklett spreads its wings and flies in a straight line for 3 seconds. During this, the player can move in any direction. After this, Ducklett becomes helpless. It has light armor during the first second of its flight, but afterwards, it will become helpless if hit by any move that causes flinching. Down Special - Roost - Ducklett begins to rest for a bit. After a second, Ducklett is free to move around. During this time, Ducklett slowly begins to regain health, but is unable to jump, or use Up Special. Ducklett regains 20% health total, and this lasts for 7 seconds. After this, Ducklett will signal, allowing the player to know when Roost is over. When this happens, the player is able to jump and use Up Special again. Final Smash - Nope, Swanna - Ducklett temporarily evolves into Swanna, and begins to use Hurricane. All the opponents are dragged into it and begin to take 10% every 0.5 seconds. After 3 seconds, Swanna charges into the Hurricane with Brave Bird, and attacks each opponent 3 times every 0.5 seconds, each dealing 110%, for a total of 420%. The Hurricane then becomes faster and more powerful and deals 50% every 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds more. The Hurricane then subsides after this, and ends with Swanna charging at all 3 opponents once more, dealing 200% damage to them and KOing them all. 920% total. Palette Swaps Default - Nope, Ducklett has pale blue feathers, a white and black nope feather, a yellow beak, sky blue feathers from the waist down, and yellow feet. Red - Nope, Ducklett has pink feathers, a gray and black nope feather, a black beak, crimson feathers from the waist down, and black feet. Blue - Nope, Ducklett has sky blue feathers, a black and white nope feather, a white beak, navy feathers from the waist down, and white feet. Other 1 - Nope, Ducklett has pink feathers, a white and black nope feather, a yellow beak, purple feathers from the waist down, and yellow feet. Other 2 - Nope, Ducklett has black feathers, a black and white nope feather, an orange beak, orange feathers from the waist down, and black feet. Unlockable - Swanna-esque - Nope, Ducklett has white feathers, a white and sky blue nope feather, and a yellow beak, as well as two wing-like protrusions coming from the sides of its head. Its waist-down feathers are sky blue and assume a more bikini-like shape, and its feet are black. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Nope Ducklett is a default character in the Family Meme Fighter. E for Everyone, remember. Character Background Nope Ducklett is a mutant Ducklett with a white wing that has NOPE written in it. This NOPE imbues it with an ancient power that makes it the most powerful Ducklett of all time (but still pretty weak). Role in Story Croagunk was getting ready to go on the stage of Pokémon got Talent, and was going to swing the swagginest song you bitches EVA seen. When a Pichu approached him and asked that he buy flowers, Croagunk deterred him with his swayug. Then Nope Ducklett came on stage with some swagtastic shades and engaged in an intense, heartfelt pop singing contenst with Croagunk because Pichu's his nigga. The two now have a passionate rivalry of swag. Trivia *He is kyoot. *He is a duck. *He can be a girl. *He is one of the only characters in the game who does not hate his rival. *He Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Policy Category:Swagtastical People Category:Characters Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Pokemon